glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Argen
=Details= According to the Passcode episode "The Cliffs of Granthan," a figure known as the Infiltrator Buildman was the first version of this character. Argen would soon work toward building the Gendrone Empire by leading the Gendrone Revolution, Gendrone Legion, Gendrone Rebellion, and during the Gendrone War would command Gendrone Imperium before defeat at Block Base Cerberus. Thought to be destroyed, Argen resurfaced as part of the Gendrone Alliance uniting Argen and Enyriun. Meanwhile a Pathfinder was spotted who could transform into Argenesis thanks to the Villser Virus. =Character History= Sculpting Origins originally for Cosmic Squadronhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/02/mission-details.html]]"Back in October 2009 Matt Walker (Dead Presidents Designs) was visiting the house and started talking about a new project that he wanted to get rolling. It was a new toy, born from his love of classic Sci-Fi and the old toy line Billy Blastoff in particular. After some back and forth we decided to work on designing this cosmic figure together. Matt supplied some sketches of what he was thinking and I used those drawings as a jumping off point. We both shared a passion for 1950's tin robots with each other , so that era became a very big influence on the early designs (especially the Yonezawa stuff). The collaboration on the aesthetics was really fun, and Matt and I began to realize just how much we had in common in our taste for classic space toys. The evolution of what would become his Cosmic Squadron took some very interesting turns, with the initial figure nearly being sculpted here at the shop and produced in China, then almost coming out as a RXH mini at one point! Eventually Matt settled on the design he liked and it was sent over to Sunguts in Japan to be sculpted. After a few rounds with Ichimiya-san and some modifications made, the final wax master was completed and the first Cosmic Squadron figure was created in Japanese vinyl! Matt got the first test shots in and we then set about making some blasters up at the shop (every Squadron member needs a ray gun after all). One blaster was based off of some Cosmic Squadron art done by Mark Nagata and the other was something I designed paying homage to good old Billy Blastoff's tools of the trade. The weapons were then tweaked to combine together. Both final sculpts were completed by our Fabrication Overlord, Ron Daley, and then molded up in silicone to make some urethane parts. The rest is Dead President's history. Matt and I thought you guys might like to see some of the early conceptual drawings as well as some of the possible heads that we were thinking about adding to the mix. Some of those heads may actually pop up in smaller form throughout 2011!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/01/cosmic-squadron-project.html Argen's Journey "Where's the line between a set of ultra progressive predictive algorithms and actual psychic abilities that allow one to "see the future"? Is fate a program that can somehow be downloaded? Could a mechanically based lifeform ever evolve enough to actually manifest "supernatural" powers, or would it forever remain bound only to super math? Playing with a calculator as a kid seemed like magic to me, and at its most basic level of functionality felt like an oracle of numbers that always supplied your question with the perfect, unarguable answer. The idea that a little mechanical device held even more information obtainable only to those with the intellect to conceive the new questions (folks who were not dopes like me) would give me headaches when I tried to wrap my mind around the possibilities. Argen's arc explores a few of these concepts, particularly the idea of an ever evolving "psychic machine". See, now I have a headache. Ha!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/11/singularity.html =Story= The Cliffs of Granthan A pile of ash remained where Govurom had once stood. Pheyden took this moment to warp before the Buildman, but the designed response was to raise the Buildman weapon once again against this new Traveler. Reaching out, Pheyden waved his hand changing the visor of the Infiltrator from its original red to a calm blue. Slowly the weapon lowered. The Buildman was puzzled by the sudden change. "You were destined... for more than this." the blue Traveler spoke. "You have a new mission." Reaching out his hand again, Pheyden warped the Buildman away and then himself. The Council of Travelers Urballim Sector, near the Edge of Space. Hidden away among the massive chunks of asteroids lies the secret location of The Council Of Travelers. Awaiting outside as a protective guard, Argen and his Gendrone Legion stand ready to push back any Glyaxia Command interference. "How long will they be in there?" Argen's bored Gobon Cerberus companion asked as they stared at the black vortex of the entrance. "Time is different for Travelers," Argen responded, "they could be a while in those shadows..." Feeling a moment of caution, Argen decided to check in with the other scouts in the field. "Legion, report." Lazily kicking back, a Legion Glyan and his Deep Space partner reported in first. "Still quiet here, just..." VRIIIIIII... The faint glow of a warp signature formed behind them. A single eye purposely staring at them intently. "Huh?" was all they could manage before their advanced flexion suits tore away followed by their skin... Velstryker Formation I imagine that when in this configuration, Argen is capable of operating at incredible speeds, flying with a precision and velocity difficult for even the most experienced Gendrone Hunters to keep up with. This more compact battle mode is now favored by Argen for most combat missions, due to him spending a great amount of time training and evolving under Phanost's guidance.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/12/velstryker-formation.html Atlas Argen "Pushing Argen into more complex forms has been a bit of an ongoing challenge over here under the training of Phanost."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/06/atlas-argen.html Indigenous Lifeforms One piece of Argen's Arc follows his journeys to various exotic and mysterious locations, as he searches for ways to adapt the forms and skills of different creatures into his core program, to share with his Gendrone brethren. Like a cosmic nature hike where Argen can transform into a mechanically based version of a select critter and experience how that entity truly lives, expanding his own spectrum of understanding.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/01/absorb-and-evolve.html Once a Friend Not all is as it seems.http://www.onelldesign.com/sneak/ Feb-Sneak1b.gif|An old agenda Feb-Sneak3.gif|Behind the mask Feb-Sneak4.gif|Loss effect Feb-Sneak7.gif|In spectre Feb-Sneak8.gif|On track NateBaertsch-SpectreForce.png|The Gamma Conflict by Nate Baertsch Hades-1A.png Hades-1B.png Hades-2A.png Hades-2B.png Hades-3A.png Hades-3B.png Hades-4A.png Hades-4B.png The Gamma Conflict Hades-III-WEB.png|Hades Mk. III A_Broken_Bond_-_Gamma-Conflict.png|A broken bond Spectre-Phanost-CLOSE-WEB.png|Spectre Phanost Gendrone Encounter: Sullkren's Path Sullkren-Dark-Travelers-SNEAK-WEB-ALT.png|Sullkren and the Dark Travelers ARGENXI.gif|Gendrone Ultra Corps transform Dark-Argen-USE.png|Dark Argen Travelers-CLOSE-WEB.png|Travelers back-to-back LSA-CLOSE-ALT.png|Secret Elder Exellis and the Lost Sincroid Army in Zorennor Exploration Division colors Neo Granthan Challengers Redlaw Argen Mk. XIV finds himself in the middle of the Neo Granthans, Super Crayboth pod, and Metran Security Command on Granthan. GranthanChallengers.png Tale of the Super Crayboth "Long ago, we fled our homeworld of Odravunn, which is located deep within the Zorennor Rift, and found our way to the Glyos System, settling on the Sporian planet Alcray. Our former masters, the Voss, are considered to be one of the oldest species in the known systems, Zorennor or otherwise. The Villser were originally designed by the Voss to be the perfect hunters, capable of altering their base Villser forms to quickly adapt to any environment. Our masters, the Voss, created our race to serve as a psychic energy source and power stabilizer for our metamorphic counterparts, the Villser. Three Voss Biovessels followed us through the Zorennor Rift, in pursuit of our fugitive fleet. If not for a Villser insurrection aboard the Voss Command Biovessel, we would have never won our freedom. When we encountered the being known as the Gliporian during an altercation with two space trappers, our psychic analysis showed that its bio structure had been manipulated by the Voss. The Gliporian's metamorphic abilities and gelnos form greatly mirrored the original Villser core design. The Super Crayboth were engineered to combat the Villser, as well as the Voss. Axis technology must be used wisely, it holds a familiar dark power within. The true force to fear is the Gendrone known as Argen. We have foreseen a rising Gendrone Empire..." Torn Asunder After serving as Argen's right hand through many missions, Enyriun takes the form of a Hi-Phaseon, finally making a move to break free of his former friend's increasingly dark machinations and liberate his fellow Gendrones from Argen's command.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/09/mission-details.html "Enyriun's philosophies echo closely to those of Argen's, minus the growing need for dominion over all other lifeforms in the quest for complete transcendence. Argen's reliance on the Villser-born Axis Tech initially granted tremendous power to the Gendrone Forces. Unfortunately, without the proper controls in place, the Axis Tech also linked those that utilized it to something driven almost solely by the need to evolve through domination.. the Villser Virus itself. (8-bit style)]]The Renegades sensed the darkness within Argen when they first met and eventually sent their "children", the Phaseons, with Argen in the guise of support, but with a secret protocol to neutralize the rebellious gendrone in the event that things spun out of control. What the Renegades did not predict was that most of the Phaseons would come to truly believe in Argen's core ideology. Only Enyriun remained absolutely dedicated to the original Phaseon mission, determined to avoid a terrifying vision of the future that had been granted to the lone Phaseon upon the moment of its awakening into true sentience. This vision of a "Gendrone Empire" was also experienced by the Crayboth Twins, Gryganull and Grellanym, bonding them to Enyriun through an unprecedented bio mechanical psychic link."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/09/torn-asunder.html Netherworlds "Left drifting near the Edge of Space after a near fatal confrontation with Argen and the combined might of the Gendrone Ultra Corps and Spectre Force, Hades prepared to fall into the endless black of the beyond. Just as he began to make his final journey, the beaten Traveler suddenly awoke on a strange new world, surrounded by extraordinary wildlife and a vast ocean. Hades had been teleported to the Planet Sollnoria, saved by the Varteryx for reasons that would soon become clear."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/netherworlds.html A Villser Core "As time wore on, Argen could feel the deepening effects of the Villser Virus on his being, reaching down into the very core of his programming, changing everything from within. He was becoming smarter, stronger and faster with every passing day, but a growing darkness was also taking hold. Following each evolution, more access to the Villser's ancient collective knowledge was granted, along with an insatiable hunger for even greater cosmic awareness. This powerful drive pushed Argen to track down and access the Sendollest Buildstation database, delving further into the secret history of the Buildman Project and the deadly abominations that were created in the name of victory against the Villser threat. Through a series of cyber-synaptic connections, Argen learned that his original design was actually patterned after the great enemy of Glyos itself, thus revealing that the Buildman Project had been directly based on the genetic blueprint of the Villser Virus all along. Upon discovering the truth behind his own creation, Argen finally accepted the Villser Virus that existed within. Argen's Gendrone Empire, it seemed, was always destined to possess a Villser Core."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/a-villser-core.html Retribution "Alone and with no path back to the bonds of the past, the once great allies face each other within the solitude of Block Base Cerberus, determined to finally decide who shall stand and who shall fall."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/retribution.html Showdown-USE-7-21.png Showdown-2-USE-3.png Showdown-3-USE-7-21.png Never Look Back Last-Chapter-2-ALT.png Last-Chapter-ALT-5.png Last-Chapter-3-WEB-4.png Esedeth Mobile Patrol "Following the fateful events that took place on Block Base Cerberus, the deactivated remains of Argen were quickly brought before Glyaxia Command to be dismantled and analyzed. After an extreme combined effort by the same coalition that had created the Glyarmor, the fallen Gendrone leader's powerful data defenses were finally broken down. This action not only revealed more insight into the Villser Virus, but also unlocked the lost secret plans from the Old War that Argen had discovered within the Sendollest Buildstation. Code Zereon "As Glyaxia Command continued their search through Argen's data files, many strange records relating to the early development of the Buildman Project were uncovered. Within this information lay hidden a number of abandoned concepts that were taken directly from the Sendollest Buildstation archives by Argen himself. Of particular interest to Glyaxia Command was a sealed project simply called Code Zereon. Argen's data revealed that during the height of the Old War, the Metran Science Department discovered a derelict craft of unknown origin among the shattered moons of the Sendollest Drifts. Through the use of a powerful alien decryption mechanism the Metran Science Department pulled a series of esoteric mechanical plans from the craft's cortex and proceeded to try and recreate what they had found. Documentation from the original Code Zereon experiments ended with an unexpected order to destroy all active test models and to halt any further development of the project indefinitely. After learning of these events, Glyaxia Command realized that Argen was intent on resurrecting the Code Zereon project due to the evidence found inside his memory banks. It was then, through the use of Argen's own significant progress in nearly constructing a "Gendrone" Zereon, that Glyaxia Command was able to complete the unfinished work started by the Metran Science Department so long ago. Now, select Esedeth Mobile Patrol soldiers utilize the first production Gendrone Zereons in their specialized missions, incorporating the compact tech into different Variable Reflex Driver configurations and testing the Zereon's limits."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/02/code-zereon.html =Glyaxia I= Wave 10 Argen Buildman Argen is an awakened Buildman Gendrone who gained sentience due to the influence of Pheyden. His goals are to bring about the ascension of the Buildmen and lead them to victory against the Glyans. Archive-buildman-argen2.jpg|Argen Buildman =Henshin II= Wave 13 Argen Mk. II Archive-argen-MK2.jpg|Argen Mk. II =Gendrone Revolution= Wave 15 Argen Mk. III Silver with special tampo printing. $8 archive-argen-MK3b.jpg|Argen Mk. III archive-argen-MK3axis.jpg|Axis Armored Argen Mk. III =Real Type II= Wave 17 Argen Mk. IV Gold Metallic/Red visors with special tampo printing. $8 archive-argen-MK4b.jpg|Argen Mk. IV archive-argen-MK4axis.jpg|Axis Armored Argen Mk. IV =Big Rig= Wave 18 Argen Mk. V Green Metallic/Orange visors with all new tampo printing. $8 archive-argen-MK5b.jpg|Argen Mk. V ArgenMK-V-RigKiller.png|Argen Rig Killer =Experimental Mechanics Division= Wave 19 Argen Mk. VI Purple Metallic/Pale Yellow visors with tampo printing. $8 archive-argen-MK6.jpg|Argen Mk. VI =The Council Of Travelers= Wave 25 Gendrone Legion Argen Mk. VII Metallic Light Blue with Gray detail lines, Red eyes and double white tampos. $8 archive-argen-MK7.jpg|Gendrone Legion Argen Buildman Mk. VII Rig Killer Argen Mk. VII Gendrone Legion Metallic Light Blue with Gray detail lines, Red eyes and double white tampos -Contained Build made from 1 complete Buildman, 1 complete Phaseon and 2 complete Axis Joint Sets. $22 Metallic Light Blue with Gray detail lines, Red eyes and double white tampos. $8 archive-argen-MK7killer.jpg|Gendrone Legion Rig Killer Argen Mk. VII (Contained Build]) =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Gendrone Rebellion Argen Mk. VIII Metallic Pearlescent Red with Black visors and White tampos. $8 Argen-MK-VIII-WEB.png|Gendrone Rebellion Argen MK VIII Argen-MK-VIII-Velstryker-Form-WEB.png|Velstryker Formation Argen-MK-VIII-Velstryker-Form-BACK.png =Gendrone Voyager= Wave 33 Axis Armored Argen Mk. IX Gendrone Voyager Metallic Pearlescent Green with Yellorange visors and White tampos. Includes 1 complete Buildman, 1 Axis Joint Set, and 1 Scarf. $11 Archive-argen9.jpg|Axis Armored Argen Mk. IX Gendrone Voyager =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Argen Mk. X Gendrone Ultra Corps Ultra Silver w/ Black visors and White tampos - Includes new two part head and scarf. Each Axis Buildman is made up of one Buildman and one Axis Joint Set. $12 Archive-argen10.png|Argen Mk. X Gendrone Ultra Corps Argen-MK-X-CLOSE-WEB.png =Sullkren's Path= Wave 35 Dark Argen Mk. XI aka Dark Argen - Black Metallic w/ Red visors and White tampos -Includes new two part head and scarf. Each Axis Buildman is made up of 1 Buildman and 1 Axis Joint Set and 1 Scarf. $12 Archive-argen11.png|Dark Argen Mk. XI =Lost Sincroid Army= Wave 37 Neo Phase Argen Mk. XII Archive-argen-neophase.png|Neo Phase Argen Mk. XII =Volkriun Space Force= Wave 41 Argen Mk. XIII Metallic Pearlescent Gold/ Dark Brown detail lines w/ Red visors and White tampos. $14 Archive-argen13.jpg|Axis Buildman Argen Mk. XIII =Metran Security Command= Wave 42 Redlaw Argen Mk. XIV Clear Purple/ Metallic Silver accents/ select Black detail lines and White tampos. $12 Archive-argen14.png|Axis Buildman Argen Mk. XIV Sneak-2015.png|Backside Sneak-2015-4.png|Redlaw Effect Sneak-2015-3.png|Redlaw Effect Sneak-2015-5-WEB.png|Frostwalker Sneak-2015-6-WEB-2.png|Shadowshine =The Sendollest Drifts= Wave 44 Argen Mk. XV Ultra Bronze w/ Aqua visors and White tampos - Includes new two part head and scarf. $12 Archive-argen15.png|Axis Buildman Argen Mk. XV Sendollest Guard =The Manglor Mutation= Wave 46 Argen Mk. XVI Gunmetal Silver w/ Red visors and White tampos - Includes new two part head and scarf. $12 Archive-argen16.png|Argen Mk. XVI Argen-MK-XVI-CLOSE-ALT.png Bio-Hunter-Sundown.png|Axis Buildman Bio Hunterhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/07/bio-hunter.html =The Black Bridge of Glyosar= Wave 47 Argen Mk. XVII Clear Dark Teal w/ Aqua visors. - Includes new two part head and scarf. $12 archive-argen17.png|Axis Buildman Argen Mk. XVII Electric Revenant Argen-MK-XVII-Revenant-CLOSE-ALT.png Ruminating-ALT.png|Ruminating Ley-Lines.png|Ley Lines =The Gendrone War= Wave 48 Argen Mk. XVIII Gendrone Imperium Axis Buildman (Metallic Teal Blue w/ Red Visors and White tampos - Includes new two part head and scarf) $12 archive-argen18.png|Argen Mk. XVIII Gendrone Imperium Axis Buildman September-2015-Sneak-CLOSE-WEB.png Gendrone-War-Zero-Point-4-WEB.png =The Andromeda Effect= Wave 49 Argen Mk. XIX Dreadvalken Phantom Axis Buildman Clear Smoke w/ Black Visors - Includes new two part head and scarf. $12 archive-argen19.png|Argen Mk. XIX Dreadvalken Phantom Axis Buildman =Enter The Glyarmor= Wave 51 Argen Mk. XX Villser Core Includes 1 Buildman with new head plus 1 Axis Joint Set, and bonus scarf. $12 archive-argen20.png|Axis Buildman Argen Mk. XX Villser Core =The Gendrone Alliance= Wave 67 Argen Mk. XXI Gendrone Alliance Includes 1 Buildman with new head plus 1 Axis Joint Set, and bonus scarf. 33 total parts. $12 Argen-MK-XXI-Gendrone-Alliance-ALT.png|Argen MK XXI Gendrone Alliance First-Contact-2-WEB-2.png|The Band is back together against a Villser Fusion Quad Crusher =Argenesis= Wave 69 Argen Mk. XXII Gendrone Union Includes 1 Buildman with new head plus 1 Axis Joint Set, and bonus scarf. 33 total parts. $12 Argen-Gendrone-Union-WEB.png|Argen MK XXII Gendrone Union Argen-Gendrone-Union-CLOSE-WEB.png Argenesis-Confrontation-5-WEB.png|Argen Argen Rig Killer vs Argenesis =Dawn of the Mechabon= Wave 74 Argen Mk. XXIII Gendrone Revolution Includes full Buildman figure, Argen head, scarf and 1 Axis Joint Set. 33 total parts. $12 Argen-MK-XXIII-FULL.png|Argen Mk. XXIII Gendrone Revolution Stalemate-FULL.png|Stalemate - Gendrone Revolution =References= Category:Major Characters Category:Gendrones Category:Buildman